Studies on cloaking devices that appear to make a pillar of a vehicle transparent have been published. Such studies disclose the use of metamaterials or the use of video cameras in combination with a display screen to allow an occupant of a vehicle to ostensibly “see” through the vehicle pillar, thereby reducing blind spots in the vehicle. However, metamaterials and video technology use complicated material designs and equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices that appear to make a pillar of a vehicle transparent.